A Change of A Skater's Heart
by Hellflores
Summary: After the race, Josee was in a deep sad feeling because of a huge lost. But when Jacques decided to help her...can he help her I'm bad at summary's also this might contain spoilers from the race


**This is my first Joques fic ever which is Josee and Jacques, the Ice Skaters from the race. I hope you enjoy this fic...I don't own the show or the characters...Fresh T.V does.**

After their most embarrassing lost during the Ridonculous Race, Josee and Jacques were now the laughing stock of the whole Canadian state. Jacques was upset, however for his partner Josee, she was so torn up about their loss during the race...she stayed in her room inside of their apartment room. Jacques saw how upset she was and wanted to help her but when ever he tried...it did nothing to help her, the male Ice Skater thought he had lost his great ice skating partner for good.

About a few weeks later on a cold January morning, Jacques was in the living room, reading one of his favorite novels when he noticed something on the television, one of the channels was showing a marathon of the whole Ridonculous Race. "Well now this might be good." Jacques closed his novel and viewed the marathon. He saw how great he and Josee were doing during the first challenge, until they made it to Morocco, he first notice that when they were trying to get to the chill zone...they had an evil look.

Then came where they came in third, he saw how upset and angry Josee was when they made third place, as he viewed it again...he looked horrified. "I remember that...she was so upset about that..." As he then watched the next few episode...he kept on noticing how villainous they looked. But when he saw the Brazil challenge...he saw what really happened during the challenge. He saw Josee throwing the coconut and accidentally hitting his head, and grabbing their tip, then saw that she lied about the whole monkey thing.

"I can't believe this!" Jacques soon turn the T.V off and covered his face as he sighed in disbelieve. "I...she...we both...we acted like...villains but she acted like one the most! I know she wanted to win, so did I...but I didn't want that to happened..." Jacques sat back down as lowered his head in sadness. "My sweet friend...she so upset about our lost...that she doesn't know we acted like...villains." Jacques thought for a sec but soon had an idea. "Hmmm?"

About a week later, Jacques and Josee, who was looking still upset but tried to look like her normal self, were walking to somewhere with Jacques holding their ice skates and some little skates in a bag. Josee noticed the bag but decided to not be bothered by it...but she actually doesn't know where they are going. As they continued to walk...Jacques immediately stopped and tuned as Josee quickly noticed that Jacques stopped in front of a orphanage. "Jacques, why did you stop?"

"Josee, this is where we were going." Josee raised an eyebrow and asked again

"How come we were going to this...orphanage?" Jacques looked a bit worried but soon replied to her

"Josee, last week without you knowing...I sighed you and me up for a gig to teach some orphans how to ice skate." Jacques made a nervous smile as Josee widen her eyes in angry. But before she could replied, Jacques quickly said "Wait. Listen Josee, about few weeks ago when you were still in your room, I was watching a marathon of the race, I saw how great we were doing...until I saw how we...looked and acted during it as well. We acted like...bad people Josee...but I also saw how you acted...you were more of the bad person then I was in the race, as well I really saw what happened during the Brazil challenge...you said a monkey hit my head with the coconut but it was you who did it!" Josee was about to say when she looked concern and then lowered her head

"Fine yes...I did it."

"But I also realized why we were like that." Jacques placed his hand on her shoulder and stared down at her. "We wanted to win so badly because of our failure in the Olympics...when you fell off because of me...I only want to do this so that we can remove that race from us and also...show that we aren't bad people." Josee looked at him and said

"Okay...fine...we'll do it...but I don't think it's a good idea Jacques."

"Come on, we skated our whole lives together, I think we can teach some orphans. how to skate." Jacques and Josee entered the orphanage and headed to the back to see a few young kids, playing on the snow.

"Children!" The owner of the orphanage called the kids as they came in a group. "Now kids, these two nice people are here to teach you all how to ice skate today!" the kids looked happy as they cheered and clapped. Jacques looked happy from the kids cheer but he soon notice Josee was smiling a little, making him smile softly at her. "Now I'll leave you two with your teaching, goodbye." the owner walk back inside the orphanage leaving Josee and Jacques with the kids.

"Soooo...who's ready to skate?" Jacques asked the kids who started raised their hands as they jumped up and down chanted "Me, I am!" Jacques laughed a bit and soon handed the kids the ice skates as he handed Josee hers.

"Are you sure this is going to help Jacques?" Jacques only nodded to her as he handed her skates to her and soon placed his skates on.

"Okay then, first we need you all you have a pal with you so we can teach you all alright." The kids started getting a buddy as Jacques started the lesson. "Alright then, ice skating is not that easy my little friends, but the only thing that is important when ice skating is you balance. You have to make sure that you're in good balance so that you won't fall down to the ice. Josee, you wouldn't mind if you can show them how to start." Josee only nodded with a small smile as she got on the ice.

"Okay here's how you." Josee started to move in a slow movement but soon started to skate in a faster pace. Josee kept going until she did a jump and spin in mid-air to the kids amazement but also Jacques's mile growing. "...I...haven't done that in so long." Josee felt...happy for a bit until Jacques spoke

"See you start in a slow pace so you can balance yourself but if your an expert like my partner, you can do amazing tricks but since you guys are kids, you need to have a partner to stay balance alright." The kids nodded and started out slow when skating. Josee and Jacques watched them skate a bit. "Josee, I didn't saw you do that mid-air spin in a long time!"

"I don't know what just happened when I did that...but when I did it I felt...like myself again." Jacques smiled at his partner as she did the same. Jacques let out his hand as Josee grabbed it and the two started to skate with the young orphans. When it was time for them to leave, the kids said thank you to them as they waved goodbye to them.

"So...you feel okay now Josee?" Josee didn't answer but soon stop as he continued to walk but until he stopped "Josee?" Josee walked up to him and just gave him a very tight hug.

"Jacques...when I saw them skating...they were like us when we were younger. We always skate together and we always enjoyed it." Jacques smiled until she said "And also...watching them made me feel like we can still do what we love...even if we did loss the race."

"So you're okay now?"

"I'm more then okay...I feel like a brand new me! A new me that's...happy again. Thank you very much Jacques!" Josee hugged him tighter as he returned her hug.

"You're welcome...I'm just glad I have my old friend again." Josee smiled at him as they returned to their apartment home.

 **There you have it, A Jacques and Josee fic...I hope you liked it review/favorite it :D**


End file.
